With Sugar on Top
by Headphonic
Summary: AU/One-shot - Depressed and lonely for her birthday, Hinata decided to go joy riding. Unfortunately things didn't work out and now she's stuck in Tasty Cakes Bakery with an attractive blond and his dad. .::NaruHina::.


**With Sugar on Top**

AU/One-shot - Depressed and lonely for her birthday, Hinata decided to go joy riding. Unfortunately things didn't work out and now she's stuck in Tasty Cakes Bakery with an attractive blond and his dad. .::NaruHina::.

**Inspiration:** After reading 'Painful Smiles' by GrandLordAtos, I thought, why not make a wacky story of my own that included Hinata and Naruto - thus 'With Sugar on Top' was produced. I may or may not be coming out with more one-shots in the future, but if I do, I will only branch out to SasuHina and NaruHina stories. Sorry, those are my forte. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this little treat and check out Painful Smiles. It's really funny and quite ironic. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata held a gloomy and saddened look on her face as she lazily flipped through the channels on her cousin's television. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that there was absolutely nothing on but rerun Christmas specials or the fact that she was spending her birthday alone in the quiet and desolate space of Neji's apartment.<p>

It had been a last minute thing from her understanding - Neji had to fly to Kyoto to visit his girlfriend, Tenten, who was stuck in a snow blizzard. The brown-haired college student knew that the last thing she wanted to do was spend her birthday trapped in the house with Hiashi, Hanabi, and a bunch of other people that she didn't know or care about for that matter for her birthday. They had done it for countless years, each being more boring than the last.

Of course, she didn't complain once he gave her the house keys and practically ran down to his car. He had his priorities and even though they were cousins - really close cousins to be exact - his girlfriend came before her.

Hinata held her head back, exposing a little bit of her neck underneath her black turtleneck sweater. It was so boring sitting in the house all alone! Being an eighteen year-old female with barely any friends had that sort of effect on a person. She thought about calling Ino, but the last thing she wanted to hear was another exaggerated tale about a past lover who probably didn't even exist. Sakura had gone to visit relatives, Kiba had to stay home and nurse his pet Akamaru back to health - apparently the fluffy white dog had caught a cold due to being outside in the frigid weather. What type of idiot would bring a dog in the snow?

Getting in touch with Shino was a no-go, because face it, who in their right mind would want to spend time with a boy who was infatuated with insects? Choji didn't quite fit well into her category and he'd most likely would want to get something to eat. When was there ever a time when food wasn't on _his _mind? Hell, she even reduced herself to asking **Uchiha Sasuke** if he wanted to _hang out_ with _her _on _her _birthday, but the only results that were produced was her blabbering like an idiot on the phone and him hanging up. _'What's a girl to do,' _thought the moody Heiress. Unfortunately he had been her last resort.

Without bringing her head back forward, Hinata turned the television off via remote control and released a very deep sigh.

"Someone... rescue me from this prison," Hinata said to no one in particular. She closed her lavender eyes and pinched the bridge of her porcelain nose. No good would come of her sitting in a heated room alone to wallow in her depression. Deciding to get some fresh air, she stood up and walked towards the door, and began pulling her black calf-length boots, adorned with silver straps and buckles, on, making sure that her blue skinny jeans were tucked inside the boot. She pulled the white fluffy gloves that were inside of her pants pocket on and grabbed her giant white coat.

Pulling on some purple earmuffs and placing her hood over her head, she opened the door that led to the outside world and was immediately attacked by the vicious cold and beautiful yet deadly snow flurries that were falling from the half-darkened sky. Fishing for Neji's spare key, she locked the door as quickly as possibly and jetted towards her beat down 1988 Monte Carlo LS. As soon as the doors were unlocked and she was safely seated inside, she locked the doors, jammed the key into the ignition and switched the heat on five.

Hinata released a sigh of contempt once things warmed up, put her seat belt on and shifted the car's gear to 'drive' before taking off down the snow-covered street. For a while, Hinata drove down the winter wonderland that was known as Tokyo without a destination in mind. For a second she thought about driving until she spotted a place to at least sit in, but everything was probably still closed due to the Christmas holidays. Not to mention everyone was preparing for the New Year's. And gas was almost three dollars!

Annoyance flushed over her as the sound of the car's raggedy engine seemed to get louder and louder, so she adjusted the dial on her radio to R&B. The sound of Alicia Keys singing 'Unbreakable' washed out her senses.

_Through the technical difficulties  
>Unbreakable<br>We might have to take a break  
>But ya'll know we'll be back next week<br>I'm singing this love is unbreakable_

Hinata found herself humming to the song, not-at-all noticing the fact that her stomach was growling. Coming to a stop light after much looking around, she realized that there wasn't a store in the Konoha District that was opened. Why for once in her miserable life could anything go right! Pulling over across from a small outlet store, Hinata fished for her cell phone only to realize that she didn't have with her.

"Fish sticks!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. So far this had been the worse birthday ever. First Neji left her and nothing was on television; secondly, everyone was busy with their own lives and she had no one else to turn to in her desperate time of need; thirdly, she left her cell phone at home and her car was almost out of gas. Not to mention the weather was getting worse and she couldn't possibly get snowed in in her own car. Hinata supposed she did deserve it for getting ready to call Neji and chew him out for leaving her all alone.

After undoing her seat belt, Hinata pulled her key out of its ignition, got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Her spine crawled instantly and her body began to shiver as the snow flurries pounded relentlessly against her face. She had to get the hell out of the now forming blizzard. With each step she took she muttered a curse under her breath.

_'Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn,'_ Hinata thought was she reached the only light source provided in the outlet. Not even bothering to read the sign, she waltzed right in and stomped towards the female restroom, ignoring the questionable looks she had received from the employees.

* * *

><p>Naruto tapped his fingers rhythmically on the counter top of the bakery, a bored expression on his tanned face. What the hell convinced his parents to open the shop during a potential blizzard was beyond him and it pissed him off to no end that he had to sit in 'Tasty Cakes' bakery and wait on customers that he knew weren't going to show up. Naruto released a deep breath and stretched.<p>

"How many times are you going to sigh?" Asked a deep voice. Naruto didn't bother turning around to see who it was, rather that he already knew. Namikaze Minato scratched his golden blond locks and rolled his deep azure eyes. Naruto really had a knack for complaining about everything, even when he was happy and enjoying himself. It reminded him of someone he knew - better yet, it reminded him of his wife.

"Whenever you let me leave," came Naruto's sarcastic remark.

Minato removed his apron and placed it on the counter before leaning his back against it and crossing his arms. "Now, is there really any need for sarcasm?" Minato asked with annoyance. Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly and blew out another deep breath.

"We've been sitting in here for hours on end and you of all people knew that there wasn't going to be any business!" Naruto yelled, but this only caused Minato to release a small chuckle resulting in a very aggravated teenager.

"It wasn't really my choice..." Minato said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "Your mother made me do it. She said that there should be at least one lonely soul out today." Naruto rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. Yeah, which is exactly why his mom wasn't here.

She knew better than anyone else that there was going to be a snow storm; hell - even he himself knew and he didn't even watch the news. His father always fell for the crap that came out of Kushina's mouth, but he wouldn't dare tell him that or her for that matter. There was always dire consequences and repercussions that followed people who spoke their mind whenever and however they wanted.

Besides, who in the hell would be out in a snow storm?

"You need to put your foot down," Naruto blurted. "Have you noticed that mom always does this - leave you to run the shop and then you drag me along. I get really tired of sitting in Tasty Cakes!" Minato released a full-blown laugh.

"Ah, you know you like spending time with your old man. Otherwise you'd never agree to come with me," the older blond stated, making his way over to his son who held an indifferent look on his face. "If it's that much of a hassle, why don't you go in the lounge? That's why it's back there."

Naruto huffed and threw his arms in the air, "Don't try to play me." And that was all he said, before the door to the shop burst open with a loud noise, both males eyes shooting towards the source. With their eyebrows raised, they watched an indigo-haired female storm into the woman's restroom with a very angry look on her face.

Giving each other questionable gazes, the males straightened their backs and put on the happiest smiles ever. This is had been their first customer since they opened and they damn sure weren't going to let her get away.

* * *

><p>Hinata removed her over-sized coat and flung it around until it was free of snow. <em>'What a way to spend your birthday,'<em> she thought bitterly as she folded her coat and hung it on her forearm. She was thankful that this had been the only shop open, however, she was pissed that she had been snowed in the store - what was the name of it again, Hasty Babes? Releasing a deep sigh, Hinata straightened herself and opened the door that led to the foyer.

"Welcome to Tasty Cakes!"

Hinata jumped from the sudden outburst and her opaque eyes shot towards two identical-looking blonds standing behind the counter with creepy smiles on their faces. She noted that the taller one had to be the father, with his chin length blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes. He wore a white collar shirt with black bottoms and an apron tied around his waist with a nametag that read 'Minato'. Her amethyst eyes glanced towards the second blond and for a moment time seemed to stop.

He was drop-dead gorgeous. His eyes were more blue than that of his father's and his skin was tanned to perfection. On his cheeks were three identical scars, but it fit him. It made him look more badass, if that was even a quality. His spiky blond hair sat sloppily on top of his head but it made him all the more alluring. Like his father, the boy wore a white collar shirt with black slacks and his nametag read 'Naruto'.

Quickly realizing that she was staring, Hinata adverted her gaze, her cheeks burning red. Not that he could tell of course - her face was still flushed from the freezing weather.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in a snow storm?" Minato asked, causing Hinata to flush red with embarrassment. The older man looked down at his son and gave him a knowing look. Naruto's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything as he ran around the counter until he was a few feet away from Hinata, a large grin on his face.

"I'll just take your coat Miss..." Hinata's eyes fell to the floor as she began to twiddle her index fingers.

"Hinata." She said a little to fast.

Naruto's smile seemed to brighten at this and he reached his arm out, "I'll just take your coat Miss Hinata." She handed it over to him, their fingers brushing one another's slightly. She quickly jerked it away, but he didn't seem to mind. Minato cleared his throat, a grin ever present on his face. Hinata realized that she didn't answer his question and averted her gaze once more, searching for an answer.

"U-um, I don't know," she squeaked. Minato seemed amused by her answer although he knew she was lying. Naruto, however did things differently and voiced his thoughts.

"Come on now," he said, hanging her coat on the hook, "Why were you upset?"

Knowing full well that they weren't going to give up, Hinata took a deep breath and began to explain from the beginning. She explained how her cousin had left her at home to check on his girlfriend to which Minato nodded to. She told them about there was absolutely nothing on television and how she called her friends, even Uchiha Sasuke although they weren't particularly fond of. Naruto seemed to find that hilariously and mentioned that Sasuke was actually his best friend. She went on to say that she had gotten the crazy idea of going of in a potential blizzard looking for some place to crash and that gas was almost three dollars.

Minato folded his arms in a contemplative manner and a smile graced his lips, "So, overall you've been having a terrible birthday and now you don't know what to do?" Hinata nodded and Naruto released a laugh.

"Nothing to worry about, I can cheer you up!" He said, pointing to himself. "I know tons of jokes." Hinata raised an eyebrow at the blond. How could he possibly cheer her up with the way things were going today. Nevertheless, she listened intently.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Before Hinata could ask why, Minato released a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Do you really have to tell **that **joke? Tell something funny son." Naruto threw his father an aggravated look and Hinata stifled a laugh.

"Way to ruin a perfect joke dad! I'm sure she would've laughed at it. Even mom laughs at it!" Minato only laughed and this caused Naruto's frown to deepen.

"What makes you think she's laughing with you son?" This time Hinata released a full blown laugh, causing Naruto to mumble in embarrassment. He noted that Hinata had a really nice laugh...This caused Minato to smile.

"What school do you attend?" Naruto asked suddenly. Hinata's eyes rose in surprise by his sudden randomness and Minato merely smirked. Maybe it was best if he left his son alone and just like that the older blond slipped into the employee lounge.

"K-Konoha Gakuen High."

"Really!" He blurted, but immediately caught himself a blush ever present on his face. "W-what I mean is, I'll be attending their this semester. I attended Kumo. My dad said he'd let me go if I behaved myself." Hinata smiled at this and listened to ongoing story. She had learned a lot about the young blond - he had been getting into a lot of fights was the reason why he didn't go to KGH, his favorite food was ramen, he didn't really have many friends besides Sasuke, and he hated working at the shop with his parents. He even went so far as to say that he was single. Hinata flushed at this. So far her terrible birthday had been turning around.

"Oh look," Naruto said pointing towards the windows of the shop. Hinata turned to where his finger was pointing and her eyes widened. The snow had let up and the moon had come from behind the clouds. She hadn't realized how late it was, but talking to Naruto had made her forget about everything that had happened.

"Naruto, I need you to help me with something," came Minato's voice from the back of the store. Naruto rolled his eyes and growled as he told the shy girl that he'd be right back. Hinata didn't seem to mind, but she was curious - they were whispering extremely loud.

Soon, Naruto came from the lounge with his hands hidden behind his back. He walked from behind the counter and gave Hinata a very cheeky grin. Before Hinata could ask what he was hiding, he pulled a white box with a large pink ribbon on top of it from behind his back.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!"

She didn't know what to say and she fished in her pocket for some money only to be stopped by the sound of Minato's voice. "Don't worry," he said wiping his hands off on a dry cloth. "It's on the house."

"Yeah," Naruto mentioned while rubbing his nose with a childish grin, "It's the least we could do." Hinata smiled, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She wouldn't dare let them see her cry, even if they were happy tears. Noting the time, Naruto cleared his throat after handing Hinata the gift-wrapped box and fetched her coat. "Shall I walk you to your car?" Hinata nodded, her indigo hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and Naruto walked her outside, shoving the snow out of the way.

After battling with the flurries that sat innocently around and on top of her car, he opened the door for her. "Good night Hinata. Hope to see you soon." However, before he closed the door, he whispered, "Don't open it until you get home, okay?"

"O-okay. And thank you for the g-gift," she said with a shy smile. He only grinned before closing her door shut and waving her good-bye happily.

* * *

><p><p>

Hinata sped home as quickly as she could. Somehow, she was extremely nervous yet anxious at the same time to open her gift. What was it that was so important that she couldn't open it when he had given it to her. Was it something dangerous? Nah, it couldn't possibly be. Naruto was sweet and very charismatic, not to mention charming and good-looking. Butterflies tingled in her stomach, making her push her foot on the gas even harder. No later than ten minutes had she made in to Neji's apartment, the box in her hand.

She fumbled carelessly with the keys and opened it quickly, shedding every piece of heavy clothing she had had on.

Quickly placing the box on the counter, her eyes rested on a note with very poor penmanship.

_'Hope you have a really nice birthday. Me and my dad really enjoyed talking to you and we really hope to see you again._

_If you think my dad is crazy, wait til you meet my mom. Anyways have a nice birthday. _

_Sincerly, Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. Call Me_

She blinked her opaque eyes innocently as she removed the bow from the box and opened it. What she saw surprised her, but what came next didn't. She had fainted.

* * *

><p><p>

"Think she liked your gift?" Minato asked, with a wide childish grin on his face.

Naruto released a hearty laugh as he and his father began to close up shop. "Of course. I mean, I think putting my number on her birthday cake was a pretty sweet idea."

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** Ahhhhh! I think this could have been tons a more better. I had the beginning and ending planned out perfectly, but when you rush things and you want people to read it, this is what happens. A big pile of poop. Anyways, don't ask me how I came up with the number on the cake idea. It just sounded like something that Naruto would do. If I could get a great writer to do this, I think it would be perfect. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. I may or may not rewrite. :)


End file.
